This Is Family
by Aquahogcodes
Summary: Diana was an orphan with no connection to the wrestling world.Until she realised it could help achieve a certain dream.Ever since,WWE has been her home.Will the addition of some new men to this extended family this year change her life?


**Chapter 1**

Diana raced down the hallway,looking for one of her bestfriends.

"Where is that guy when you need him?" she cursed under her breath. "Oh,of course….you can't see him!"

Rounding a corner,she finally spotted him chatting to a group of people.

"Jonathan!" she gasped,slapping him on the back as she raced up to him."I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was just-"John Cena began to explain,but she cut him off.

"Never mind!" she waved dismissively at his purple-clad ,she'd forgotten that the group of people he'd been talking to were still there.

"You have _no_ idea,what just happened!"she collapsed onto a crate,as her eyes went simply crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at her,which she failed to notice.

"I can't believe I actually came out of there alive," she ranted, "but when I find out _**who**_ did it,I swear I'll-What!" she asked annoyed,pausing on the account of her bestfriend's head-jerking.

"What?" she scoffed again at the smirk still plastered on his dimpled features.

"Allow me," he grabbed her arm and turned her so that she was now facing the men he'd been talking to earlier, "to introduce…._**the Nexus**_!"

Her eyes met with a pair of mesmerizing gray orbs first and she gaped open-mouthed at the NXT Season 1 winner-to-be "Wade Barrett", before recovering and looking away.

"Hello," his English drawl filled his accent as he held out his hand for her to eyed it before smiling shyly.

"Hi," she said and shook his hand,which almost swallowed her smaller one.

"So they finalized the storyline?" she leaned back and whispered to John,as the Englishman let go of her nodded brightly and she nodded back and just stood there,before Stu Bennett acknowledged her again.

"Shy much?"

His smile was benign,and made Diana "Andy" Brooklyn blush.

"A little," she shrugged at him,but John burst into a laugh.

"A little?" he managed to say in between his laughter,earning himself a glare from his bestfriend. "She's the shyest thing you're gonna meet!"

"Way to spoil somebody's first impression,John," she smacked his arm,but grinned despite herself;leave it to John to make her comfortable in an awkward situation.

"Don't worry,she'll warm up to you guys,John pulled her in for a side-hug."What was it,you wanted from me?" he looked down at her petite frame.

The question brought her back into full energy mode.

"That!You _will not __**believe**__,_ what happened to Uncle Reeg's hair!" she ranted,throwing her arms about as she spoke while all the men looked on in amusement.

"…somebody-wait!Which one of you had William Regal as his Pro?" she pointed at the NXT Rookies and Ryan "Skip Sheffield" Reeves raised his hand.

"**_Do not_**,_I repeat,__**do not**__,_go near him right now,"she told him pointedly,seemingly undaunted by his large stature,before turning to John with her hands on her hips.

"_Somebody_,thought it would be a good idea,and dyed _pink streaks _into his hair while he was me tell you something:it was _definitely,not,_a -is-_**furious**_!"

John raised his eyebrows for a moment,before letting out a slow "Oooooooohhhhhhh!"

"I know",Andy pouted. "Not to mention he thinks Randy or Nattie might be involved."

John stared at her in disbelief.

"Randy or Natts?"

" Nattie is the only person who carries pink dye around,and Randy was the latest to enter an argument with Uncle Reeg's,which they didn't quite settle,so go figure…." she shrugged.

"Mmhhmmm…"John nodded,trying to figure out who could've pulled the latest backstage prank.

"Yeah,so,I thought you could go on mission keep-Randy-safe while I took care of Uncle Reeg,and Nattie….well,she can pretty much take care of herself." Andy smirked at the thought of the Hart Dynasty Diva,before the mental image of an enraged William Regal roaming the arena hallways flashed through her mind.

"Right then,I'll catch you later," she jumped and took off,but John called after her.

"Woah,woah,slow down,tomboy! D'uncha wanna meet the rest of Nexus?"

"Huh?Oh….yeah,"she smiled sheepishly and returned to her place beside him.

"Stuart Bennett aka Wade Barrett," John began, "Ryan,Regal's rookie,Heath Slater/Miller,the One Man Rock Band…"

Andy waved and smiled at each of surprisingly,they were all pretty nice guys backstage.

"Daniel Bryan,whom you've met before,"Andy exchanged a hug with the Internet darling, "and,I saved the best for the last,"John smirked,wiggling his eyebrows at Andy. "PJ Lloyd,also known as Justin Gabriel."

The South African sensation gave Andy a ravishing smile that showed off his perfectly chiseled dimples as he shook hands with her,and Andy grinned like a fangirl.

"H-Hi," she stuttered breathlessly.

"'s nice to meet you," his thick-accented reply made Andy smile wider.

She stood staring at him for a moment,before going red in the face and nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry if this sounds cheesy,but I'm a fan," she shrugged,shoving her fists deeper into her jeans pockets,bouncing on her sneaker-clad heels. "I mean,I watch the show as a fan,and you were my favourite guy 're talented,have the right image…not to mention we don't have many people in the highflying department,excepting me and Evan here,and Kofi and Rey-Rey down at Smackdown,so it's nice to have someone new join the leagues-Oh,and I love your accent!"

"Well that's nice to know.I'll make sure you get to hear it more often," he winked and Andy swore her cheeks looked like tomatoes.

"Oh she will,seeing as you guys will be working with us at Raw soon enough," John butted Andy was still smiling at Justin like an idiot.

"Ummm…I was wondering if-I mean,you don't have to,if you don't want to,but….could you,you know,say "eloquently" for me-just once?" she pleaded like a giddy looked at her strangely but Justin smiled;he was used to people asking him to repeat things because of his accent.

"Sure… 'and as Matt Striker so eloquently put it' ," he repeated the line he'd spoken during his elimination and watched as Andy's shoulders slumped and her eyebrows lifted slightly,lips curved into a smile the whole while,a dreamy look coming into her eyes.

"Oh-my-_gosh_," she mouthed and smiled wider.

John Cena chuckled at her lightly and shook his head.

"Kid,if you don't stop staring at him,you'll be crushing on him soon."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth,he wished he hadn't said them,as Andy's elbow reflexively collided with the sensitive spot above his stomach.

"Oww", he mumbled,doubling over in pain while Andy smiled brightly at the Nexus and glared at John.

"I think it's time you went to Regal and I took care of Randy," he complained,straightening up.

Andy remembered and her lips formed into an "o". "Oh yeah….not that he's involved,anybody could tell never pulls pranks,except on you that one time."

"Yeah…," John said slowly,not being too fond of the memory. "and the only guy that stooped to dying hair before was Mike when he did that thing to Layla." John recalled a New Year prank Mike Mizanin had pulled on the brunette of Team very thought of the beating he'd received in return made John shudder;disrespecting another superstar's hair was a no-go would never do it again.

"Yes,but that was still **_hairspray_**…._this__,_is hair dye.I saw it,Uncle Reegs tried washing it out but it wouldn't even Mike wouldn't choose hair dye,let alone pink,that's just not his to think of it,none of you boys would choose pink-well except maybe…" Andy trailed off and stared at John who stared right back at her,the same thought having occurred to the both of them.

"**WOO,WOO,WOO,YOU KNOW IT**!" they shouted,pointing at each other before bursting into peals of laughter while Andy jumped up and down in excitement that they had figured out the looks of surprise on the faces of the newcomers were left ignored.

"Lord!" Andy choked. "How could I forget?They were arguing over Zack's ring attire just yesterday,and the pink is the same,exact colour…..oh well,since that's figured out,I better go see what can be done.I knew coming to you would seriously,why am I the one who has to take care of everyone?I mean, I'm the youngest one around so technically,I'm the one who should be taken care of…but no!What a bunch of babies I have for friends,"she smiled and patted her bestfriend's shoulder as a gesture of thanks,and gave the rookies a wave,before walking was good.


End file.
